Forever a Mystery to Everyone
by yukie-soulreaper-kunoichi
Summary: Yeah I have no summary so yeah just read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Yukie walked through the snow breathing out and slightly smiling at the cloud that came kept walking not knowing where she was going,while she walked she hummed to herself singing in her head,'It's in the blood,it's in the blood,I've met my love before I was born,I taste of blood-'she stopped and stood in the same spot for a while the thick snow making her legs sighed and fell back,she looked up at the dead trees with nothing,but snow and a few dead leaves on the smiled to herself,but then heard footsteps coming her way,she felt numb not caring about well anything at that breathed in slowly the footsteps getting quicker and quicker stopping a few feet away from where Yukie sighed knowing who it was."Shikamaru,why are you here?You're usually at home sleeping you don't like this weather much."

"I decided to go for a walk,I don't know I just something was like signaling me over here and then surprise,found you,what are you doing here anyway?Lying in the snow like that isn't good for you,get up."

"No,you took me out of my zone,I was thinking."

"About him?"

"...A little really what came to mind was an animal and a person at the same time."Yukie traced at the air imagining a panda,"He won't leave my mind."

"...Interesting,so you gonna get up?"

"I don't want to."

"It's not good for you,you know there's a thing called black frost."

"Your point?"

"Get up."

"Fine,god."Yukie got up snow falling off her sighed and walked up to her grabbing her hand,"Come on,let's go back."

"Wait,don't you think it looks nice here?"

"Yeah,your point being?"

"...Never mind."Yukie and Shikamaru walked hugged Shikamaru and walked into her sighed and leaned up against the wall sliding down and depressingly sighing again,"Why am I depressed?Oh yeah,ugh I wish that I was normal,I'm even talking to myself."Yukie got up walking over to her bed and letting herself fall on it."Gaara,why'd you go?"Yukie closed her eyes tears falling reached for a small charm on the necklace,when she looked at it she started to let the tears slowly fall remembering how both of them had a demon and were hated for closed her eyes again remembering that fateful day.

_"Panda?What's wrong?"_

_"Don't call me that and I don't know no one even wants to look at me now I mean look,there's no one here,but you."_

_"Exactly,I'm here which means you're not alone."_

_"Thank you,but I mean think about it,my _father_ doesn't even want to have anything to do with me."_

_"So,you have me and Temari and Kankuro!"Yukie looked at the sad boy and he shook his head."Temari secretly hates just wants to kill me altogether,face it I'm a monster."_

_"I'm sorry,but it'll be okay we have each other the same thing happened to me,but we'll be okay."_

_"Okay,thank you."Gaara hugged Yukie something he rarely and Gaara stayed there laughing and playing until they both had to go walked alone he was fine until he felt something really hard hit his fell and looked around a boy laughing at him,the small boy got up and ran to his was walking alone as well,she looked around and people sent her closed her eyes humming not caring about night Gaara looked through the medicine cabinet grabbing a small bottle of looked at the tablets in his hand and gulped them down not caring how many went into his next day Yukie walked to Gaara's house hearing whispering on the way about Gaara some people paid no mind to it and kept got to Gaara's house knocking on the huge opened the door wearing all tilted her head a little and looked at 's eye flooded with tears and she hugged the small was confused and she looked up Kankuro looking down at her not wearing his usual hat and war wiped her eyes and gave Yukie a small box putting the necklace that was in it on saw it an hourglass with sand in it."Yukie I have to tell you something important."_

_"W-What happened,where's Panda-chan?"_

_"Gaara,he,he overdosed last night we found him dead in the living room this morning."_

_"H-huh?No Mari-chan you're kidding right."_

_"I'm sorry,I wish I was."Temari hugged her again Yukie pulled away clenching her fists tears turned and ran,she didn't care where she just ran,'Gaara,no ,don't leave me here alone,please!'Yukie ran faster reaching her house she ran to her room and that night she cried herself to sleep knowing she was going to the funeral the next fell asleep having a dream about her and Gaara and how much the villagers attacked them and hated them with so much 's demon took over a purple flame surrounding her everything around her catching fire except her clothes and her woke up to screaming and looked gasped and got up looking for the shoe box containing hers and Gaara's pictures and possesions they made sure the flames didn't hurt the box and she ran outside her demon going sighed and waited the rest of the night alone the next day she went to the funeral her Temari and Kankuro staying there the since that fateful day Yukie was alone she met people and talked to them but no one really knew anything about her and she tried starting a new life after moving to the leaf._

"I miss I'm sorry I wasn't there."Yukie let another tear fall and she turned on her music looking outside,snow, got up and made herself some coffee taking another pain was tempted everyday,but she wouldn't let herself die so easily for then heard a knocking at the door,when she opened the door she saw a girl with brown hair and eyes with the scene look and she was sporting the 'I don't give a shit' sighed looking at Naruto who was next to her,"Dude,I don't care if you just scored a girl I want to be alone."

"No,she's not my girl baa-chan told me to bring her here,she said that she needed to be around someone like you to try and make her change her mind."

"About?"Yukie took a sip of her coffee chocking on it as soon as she heard that word that god damned word escape Naruto's lips,"Suicide."

"No."Yukie slammed the door Naruto knocked on it again,"Please?Just for a little no big deal besides it might be good for her to know her way around with you okay,sorry."

"Naruto,please I can't."

"Yukie,just do it,just until she has a place to stay."

"..Alright,but just until she has a place got it?"

"."

"What?"

"Her name heres her file bye."Naruto gave her a file and Yukie looked over it glaring at the piece of paper finding out she tried to overdose as walked inside and Yukie went to her room again grabbing all her pills and turning her music on again scream-o blaring from her room,Karina sighed and opened a photo book almost crying looking at the pictures of her and her was in her room and grabbed her shoe box taking out countless pictures of her and 's tears fell onto the didn't even notice she was crying and kept looking at the walked out of he room and Karina looked at her pointing at her necklace,"Where did you get that?It looks cool."

"He made it for me."

"Who?Your boyfriend cause if he did-"

"No,an old friend of mine,he died a few years back."

"Oh,how did he-?"

"Overdose."

"Oh."Karina looked down and Yukie walked away into the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think I was bored and decided to put this up so yeah next chapter coming soon!


	2. Wanted

Night came up and Karina groaned hearing music still turned on her ipod and then she sat up hearing a bang before putting on her headphones,"Okay...weird."Karina got up and walked in seeing Yukie on the floor against the wall hitting her raised an eyebrow and Yukie looked up,"Why are you in here?"

"I heard a bang."

"That's nice,hey you know what?What happened to you?"Karina sighed and looked at her,"None of your business."

"Tell me."

"I don't have to."

"You're right,just wanted to see wether you would make up some story or not I read your file,you're family was taken away and you were the only one that survived."

"Shut up,you shouldn't know about this shit anyway it's my business."

"Shut your trap,it was in your file you taken to me as a mission,and besides you act like the whole world is against you,think about it Naruto was hated since he was well since he was born and yet he's still happy-go-lucky knuckle head,gotta love him."

"What about you?"

"Me,well my family dumped me in the sand village and well I became friends with this...kid and well anyway I don't need to tell you."

"Uh you know about me now tell me about you."

"Uh,that was a file and no none of your concern."

"Whatever."Karina said leaving and going back on the couch falling asleep not too long looked around her room singing along to,'Early sunsets over monroeville.'It was her favorite song by My Chemical Romance and it always calmed her down when she needed sighed talking to herself,"We were best friends and he was hated because he had a demon in him,one day he couldn't take it anymore he committed suicide and I heard about it the net morning,I stuck around for the funeral and then I was taken here thinking it would be good for me,so far I guess,but I still miss him more and more each day,but I remember as each day passes by the closer I get,for now all I have is this necklace and pictures and other suicide is optional,but I promised I would live on for him and now I'm alone,no one knows much about me and I am an insomniac."Yukie finished hearing the last words of the song,"But does anyone notice,there's a corpse in this bed?"Yukie sighed getting up and walking to the living room,she sighed seeing Karina walked outside lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag,'Who ever made these things is a fucking genius.'Yukie thought to herself hearing steps coming up the let sighed out smoke coming out of her mouth,she smiled lightly seeing one of her few favorite .The man smiled and waved,Yukie waved back her cigarette back in her walked up to her taking the cancer stick from her mouth and throwing it on the floor stomping it into scowled,"Aw,what the fuck?Ass."

"So I've heard,anyway how are you doing?"

"Meh,I've been better."

"So hear they dumped my distant niece on you."

"She's your niece?"

"Yes,but I wouldn't tell her if I were you,it would be a bad idea,if you catch my drift."Kakashi said warning in his sighed,"Why didn't they fucking put her in your fucking hands,now I can't be alone,well at least I know she isn't really connected to him in anyway so yeah,oh and since when did you have any fucking siblings?"

"Since I was born,weird thing told the hokage to keep it confidential,but telling you is no harm."

"Wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Okay,whatever,so how has she been so far?"

"Annoying,whiny,bitchy,nosy,depressing-"

"Like you?"

"Shut up,anyway,you know what?"

"What?"Kakashi said leaning on the railing of the sighed and grabbed her necklace,"If this does have his sand in here and is made of it,then wouldn't that mean his chakara is keeping it together and that he's alive?"

"Well,actually not really his last bit of chakra can be put in there and left lasting as long as your life lasts because your energy is in it too."

"...You couldn't have let me live in my fantasy world?"

"No,because this is the real world,full of good bad,light,dark,and well it's called life."

"Oh shut up,anyway why does he keep coming back to mind I mean I try to forget him,I've tried everything,but ugh talking about him won't help,god I'm so stupid."

"Not stupid,but a lifetime friend anyway,you going back to the sand for a while?"

"Yeah,but I don't know what to do about her."

"I'll take her off your hands,she needs a little family reunion about now."Kakashi smiled under his smiled walking back into her apartment Kakashi followed and he sighed,"Wow,the last time I saw her she was a new born,god she's changed."Kakashi smiled under his shook her head and she walked into her room grabbing a bag and putting clothes into it grabbing her box of her most favorite wasn't very big just a shoe box with her stuff in walked back out and saw Kakashi staring at his sighed and sat down next to the man,"Wake her up,I think it'd be nice for her to be taken away from so much needs a family."

"I know."Kakashi put a hand on Karina's head stroking her walked out of the apartment after the other girl stirred and then she gasped backing away quickly,"Who are you?"Karina looked around and then back at Kakashi who was smiling behind his mask,"Why are you here?"

"Wow,Karina,how you've grown."

"Who are you?"Karina asked again hugged her and then he spoke,"I'm your uncle,we haven't seen each other since well,you were born."

"Where's Yukie?"

"She left for the sand and you're coming with me."Kakashi smiled as well,she barely even knew the guy,but she felt like he really was her family and she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time,she felt wanted.


End file.
